


A Certain Type™

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character's list basically all the villains that will be teased, Dick is in way over his head, Dick is sitting in a bit of a glass house, Dom/sub Undertones, Jason attracts a Type, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Short, Suggested past Ra's/Jason, Suggested past dub con, Touch-Starved, Tumblr Prompt, background Talia/Bruce, but it won't stop him, considering his fan club, hinted possible Slade/Jay, ish, just in the types attracted, onesided JayRoman, plan: piss off bruce is always a go with Jason, reference past Talia/Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Dick hated it. Hated how some villains looked at Jason with undeniableinterest(and often ill intentions too). It drove him crazy with worry and other feelings he didn't really want to examine.Worse, Jason didn't even seem to be aware of any of it.





	1. Roman Sionis (Black Mask)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Hey, first off, I really like your writing, it's always so touching or captivating, and second, if you take requests, could I ask for one where Jason has a Type(TM) that's pretty dangerous (like Slade, Ra's, Roman, Talia, whatever) and Dick finds out and starts interfering when Jason butts heads with them and Jay is just over there like, The fuck,Dickhead? That's my fight! Because he doesn't realize that those dangerous older people are actually flirting with him_
> 
> Thank you so much! 
> 
> This was a fun prompt! Usually it’s Dick with a haram of semi-villainous older men and women. Jason does have his few too though, and he’s much more oblivious to their attentions.

“Red Hood…” Black Mask purred, eyes trailing over Jason just a little too predatorily, “I was hoping you might show up.”

Dick gritted his teeth. 

“What can I say?” Dick could hear the grin in Jason’s voice even through the voice mod of his helmet, “I heard you were having a party and just had to swing by. You know I love spoiling your fun, Mask.”

Bodies of Black Mask’s men lay all around, but Dick knew more would be on the way. He wasn’t technically supposed to be there- Jason certainly wouldn’t appreciate it- but lately he’d been worrying about Jason. 

First there was Talia and the familiar way she felt free to touch Jason. Then there Scarecrow and all the creepy psychological crap he’d had to say about Red Hood and all the ways he could bend and break under the right hands. How he might even submit himself to the abuse willingly. Since then Dick hadn’t been able to ignore that Jason seemed to attract a Type… specifically villains that would hurt him. 

Worse, Jason seemed to  _ respond _ to them. 

Black Mask was not the only one who had showed an interest since Dick started to pay attention, but he was by far the worst in Dick’s opinion. In his nightmares he sometimes dreamed up terrible scenario after scenario that a sadist like Roman would want to put Jason through. It brought up a fierce and all encompassing protectiveness in him. 

“Oh, Red, if you wanted to be my bitch, all you had to do was ask,” Roman said, pulling what was definitely not a standard gun and pointing it at Jason. Dick didn’t want to find out what that was. He didn’t think, just jumped in and threw a wingding at the hand gripping the gun, fury pounding in his head. 

Whatever Roman was planning for Jason, Dick wasn’t going to allow it. 

“Nightwing- what the fuck?” Jason was snarling furiously. 

Dick was much more focused on the retreating villain before them.

“Oh Hood, I didn’t know you’d invited friends,” Roman said rubbing his hand and glaring back at Dick.

“I didn’t,” Jason said pointedly at Dick.

“Stay away from him,” Dick growled, ignoring him. 

Black Mask paused before a pleased and somewhat lecherous look flitted over his face. 

“Ah… I see. You’re much smarter than your brother dearest here. Prettier too,” Black Mask said, confirming what Dick feared. 

Dick could feel Jason boiling with anger behind him. He was going to get an earful later, but so long as Black Mask turned his attention elsewhere, he didn’t care.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have much interest in your type. Pitty,” Black Mask said starting to back away even as he turned back to Jason, a refreshed gleam in his eyes, “Hood, next time let’s keep it... private.”

Dick wanted to beat the shit out of him.

He didn’t catch whatever Jason’s sassy comeback was because Black Mask’s men were suddenly pouring into the room and both he and Jason had to beat a hasty retreat. Once they’d fought their way out and were safely on a nearby rooftop, Jason tried to round on him.

“What the fuck was that?” Jason spat. 

“Not here,” Dick snapped, gesturing to the swarming false-facers who were still hunting for them below. He could tell Jason was glaring at him, but to his surprise he didn’t put up a fight in being led back to one of Dick’s safe houses. Jason tossed his helmet on the couch and flopped down on the couch with an expectant look. 

“You need to be more careful,” Dick started to lecture. 

“Oh fuck you, I didn’t need your help,” Jason rolled his eyes.

“He was about to do something to you,” Dick snapped, “I wasn’t about to stand by and watch.”

“You shouldn’t have been watching in the first place,” Jason snapped, “I would have handled whatever it was. I always do.”

It was somewhat tempting to say something about the Joker, but that would have been way below the belt and Dick still managing to hold onto his temper. He wasn’t angry at  _ Jason _ anyway.

“I don’t like how he looks at you,” Dick said instead. 

“So he wants to shoot me full of bullets, what else is new?” Jason rolled his eyes, “He’s a villain Dickhead, he’s supposed to have a fucked up way of looking at me.”

Not like this. Dick wasn’t sure he wanted Jason to know that Roman wanted him that way though. What if he tried to use it to his advantage? What if he went and did something stupid the next time any of the Bat’s pissed him off?

“Leave Black Mask to us,” Dick said instead.

“You’re so fucking-”

“I’m  _ worried _ about you.”

“‘Worried’ my ass, you’re just being a controlling asshole just like  _ him,”  _ There was no question of who he was talking about. Dick didn’t think he was being quite as bad as Bruce but dammit, sometimes Bruce had the right idea with things like this. He didn’t think Jason would appreciate hearing that though. 

When he didn’t immediately defend himself, Jason made a disgusted sound and tried to walk away from him. For some reason, that made something rise in his chest and Dick found himself taking a step forward and grabbing at Jason’s jacket.

He wouldn’t let some  _ villain _ have Jason. They’d hurt him and maybe even  _ please _ him and then hurt him even worse. It was all against the rules. 

“He can’t have you. Promise me Jason you won’t let him,” Dick hissed jerking Jason close. 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. Back off,” Jason warned, flashing teeth, “You’re acting like a jealous shithead or something.”

Dick went very still. Too still, because suddenly Jason’s eyes were widening.

“Wait- seriously?”

“I’m not jealous,” Dick snapped. 

“Holy shit…” Jason was staring at him like he’d never seen him properly before and Dick hated it. 

“Shut up-” Dick shoved him.

Jason tried to grab him again and Dick caught him in the cheek with and elbow. Jason hissed but kept coming. Soon they were sparring awkwardly and knocking over the sparse furniture of the safe house. They weren’t even properly fighting, but Dick knew it would be bad to get caught. Dick should have maybe run, but that would have made it look like Jason was  _ right _ . Which he totally wasn’t. 

Probably. 

If anyone asked, it was Jason’s fault. He tried to headbutt him and so Dick grabbed his hair and yanked and Jason made this  _ sound _ that had Dick’s brain shorting out in a second. 

The next thing he knew he was kissing Jason angrily. It was all his fault for stirring up all of this in Dick anyway. 

Jason made a surprised sound, but quickly kissed back with all the competitiveness that still betrayed his youth. He was also still obviously not very experienced yet, something that filled Dick with satisfaction. 

So maybe Talia hadn’t gotten her claws in quite as deeply as he’d feared. 

Jason was pushing him down onto the carpet and Dick went willingly. He was glad he did when Jason threw a leg over him and pressed close, never breaking their furious kiss. It would have been almost innocent if either of them had been able to keep their hands to themselves. 

There was a part of Dick that was panicking about all of this; that he shouldn’t be doing this. He didn’t know what Jason was to him on the best of days, but he had a feeling that he  _ definitely _ shouldn’t be about to have sex with him on his safehouse floor. But there was another part of him that wanted to draw blood. Wanted to bite and push and breach. Wanted to see the way Jason crumbled under his hand… how he’d gasp and groan. 

Something in him was positive it’d be a beautiful sight. 

Dick flipped them and pinned Jason down with his own weight, bending back his legs and making Jason shiver. He wasn’t nearly as flexible as Dick, and forcing him back into the position made his muscles strain and tremble a little. It made Dick very aware of the heat between his legs and how vulnerable Jason was to him in this position. 

Or maybe just in general. 

It made Dick feel almost monstrous. It also made him want to push Jason even further. He shouldn’t want to see what Jason’s eyes looked like streaked with tears, but... he also really really did. 

Maybe Jason saw something of that in his eyes because his legs flexed around him as he said almost cautiously, “Dick…?”

Dick was almost grateful that his his comm chimed. 

“Nightwing, come in,” came Bruce’s voice. 

It was like being drowned in icy guilt. Dick drew away from Jason hastily as he reached up and answered.

“Nightwing here, what’s up?” Dick said, trying to ignore the way Jason sneered at him as he lowered his legs. 

“You’re needed on a situation at the bank on central and 8th,” Bruce said shortly. 

“On it,” Dick said, already adjusting his suit.

He was too embarrassed to look at Jason, hoped he realized too that this had been a mistake. Before he could head out the window though, Jason’s phone rang. 

“Hey Slade,” Jason said, “I was about to call you.”

Dick froze. 

“About that offer for some more hands on training,” Jason met his eyes challengingly, “I’ll take it.”

Dammit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason isn't going to have patiences for Dick's indecision. Especially if Dick tries to keep him on the hook. Jason hasn't quite figured out that he has villains who want him, but he sure has figured out that it drives Dick crazy. A good way to end up ass up under one of said villains and have no idea how he got there.


	2. Talia al Ghul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Since we are on the topic of Dick being a jealous mess when it comes to Jason's relationship with his villains how about a scenario involving Talia? Like Dick seeing her being casually touchy feely with Jason while he acts like it's nothing really new and/or maybe him thinking that Jason was kidnapped when in reality he was out being Talia's date/arm candy/reinforcement in a party_
> 
> I know I know I got got a lot of requests for more of Dick going crazy about Slade and Jay, but I had to hit this one first.

“Little one, I am in need of an escort to the Wayne Gala and I have decided you will do,” Talia announced as she reclined ever so casually on Jason’s couch as if she had every right to be there. Though, considering how much she’d probably spent of Jason’s training, she probably did. 

“Surprised B invited you,” Jason said dryly as he set down his duffle bag on the table, “He’s usually much more of a coward than that.”

“I am Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter, I do not need a piece of paper to tell me where I can go,” Talia waved dismissively. Which is all Jason needed to know that she had not been invited. Probably with good reason considering the kinds of things she usually pulled at events with lots of influential people. 

“Well I’m honored and all that, but I ain’t going to the Gala. Those things are always a huge bore and the lines for the food are too long,” Jason shrugged, starting to make himself a cup of tea in the kitchen.

He didn’t feel Talia approach until she slid her arms around his waist from behind. 

“But Little One, just imagine how enraged my Beloved will be when he sees us together there,” she purred.

Jason didn’t even have to think about that one. 

“I’m in.”

* * *

While pissing off Bruce was the main goal of going to the Gala, it turned out Dick was also there. Jason still didn’t quite know what his deal was, but he was enjoying watching him lose his mind in the corner.

“Care to dance?” Jason asked, extending an arm to Talia. She shot a small and wicked looking smile in Bruce’s direction before turning back to Jason. 

“But of course,” She smiled. 

Talia was not one to let someone else take the lead, but Jason really didn’t mind so he just relaxed and let her put him through his paces on the dance floor. Her neckline was plunging and she pressed far closer to him than was appropriate, but Talia was like that sometimes and Jason had learned over the years not to get completely distracted. Or well, not to get distracted to the point it was rude. She’d probably be a little offended if he weren’t a little distracted. 

Jason wasn’t sure if it was Bruce or Dick burning holes in the back of his head with the force of their glare, but he was thoroughly enjoying himself for once. 

“May I cut-in?” Bruce said smoothly, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

“I don’t know,” Talia with a slow smile, “Jason and I were just thinking of leaving together.”

The way her hand trailed over his hip left no room to doubt what she was implying they’d be doing. 

“I insist,” Bruce said, the glint of something dangerous in his eyes that made Talia press closer to Jason just for a moment. Jason could sympathize. 

“Well then,” Jason coughed stepping away with a sardonic smile at Bruce, “He’s all yours my Lady.”

Talia gave him a secret smile that meant Jason was going to be rewarded for this performance later. Jason was hoping for a new set of swords. He’d had his eye on a few that had come into the league recently. 

Bruce stepped between them hurriedly and whisked Talia away back onto the dance floor.

Jason barely had time to wish her luck in his head before someone was grabbing him by his expensive jacket and towing him out of the ballroom into one of the many dark corridors. Jason grinned as he was shoved up against the wall. 

“Hey Dickie,” he purred.

Dick snarled something under his breath and then kissed him hard. 

Jason didn’t really understand why Dick was jealous- it’s not like Talia really had eyes for anyone besides Bruce- but he was certainly enjoying the results. Especially the possessive way Dick was holding his hips as they kissed. That was real nice. 

“What’s the matter Dick-head?” Jason taunted, leaning into another kiss, “What’s got you so riled up? Kissing a guy out here where anyone could see u… that’s not very Golden Boy of you.”

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Dick growled. 

“Doing what?” Jason grinned innocently, only to get bitten. 

“She’s using you,” Dick hissed. 

“Nah, really?”

“This isn’t a game, Jason,” Dick said getting a prissy look on his face, “She’s a lot older than you. It’s not appropriate for her to be doing stuff with you. She’s doing to hurt you.”

“God, you’re such a hypocrite.” Jason said rolling his eyes and thinking of Dick’s little haram of older men and ladies he tumbled into bed with.

Whatever Dick had to say to that, Jason didn’t really want to hear it so he pulled him into another kiss, hitching a leg up to pull Dick a little closer. Luckily, Dick was an easy guy to distract and he was quick to take charge. And christ on a cracker, the guy could kiss. Jason hadn’t known before that someone could turn a kiss into a full body experience, but he was learning quickly. 

Both Dick and Jason jumped at the flash of the camera. 

“Don’t you two look cozy,” smiled Vicky Vale stepping closer, “Dick Grayson, is this your new boyfriend? What’s your name, hon?”

God, Jason hated reporters. 

“This is your fault,” Jason muttered, pulling away.

“You’re just going to leave me here?” hissed Dick, looking extremely embarrassed. 

“Yup.” 

“Mister Grayson, can you comment on-” Jason didn’t stay to hear the rest, just slipped back into the ballroom. Talia and Bruce were nowhere in sight and Jason was willing to bet they’d wound up in bed together, which meant it was time for Jason to leave.

He wasn’t too disappointed; he’d got what he’d come for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay may be starting to figure out that he has Dick wrapped around his little finger... though he's no closer to figuring out that his villains are actually interested in him. Talia may be primarily interested in Bruce, but she has no problem sleeping with Jay too.


	3. Ra's al Ghul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Hi! If you're still taking prompts, please could you write a Ra'sJay, with Ra's courting an oblivious Jason. Jason thinks Ra's is threatening him or sending him some kind of warning. Everyone around him is constantly face-palming because how can someone be so oblivious?_
> 
> Yeah sure! This one isn't quite as light hearted as the other's because Ra's is a grade A creep so be warned.

“You’re not Tim,” Jason frowned when he opened the door to see Dick standing on his doorstep holding the piece of equipment he’d asked Tim for earlier that day. 

“He was pretty busy, so I volunteered,” Dick said scratching the back of his head and smiling ruefully. 

“Whatever, just bring it in,” Jason gestured him inside. 

Dick hauled the box inside and immediately began chattering about whatever fight Tim and the Demon Brat had gotten into lately as he unpacked it on Jason’s living room floor. He was obviously a little uncomfortable, but seemed determined to act like everything was normal. 

Jason squinted at him suspiciously. Were they really going to pretend the last two times they’d seen each other they hadn’t ended up making out like teenagers?

“So, what’d you need this for?” Dick finally asked as he finished setting up the scanner. 

Jason debated telling him to fuck off, but he had brought him the equipment.

“Special delivery,” Jason shrugged, gesturing toward the package on his windowsill, “Looks like something from the League, but Talia usually calls if she’s sending something to me. Seeing as Ra’s threw a fit when Talia dumped me in the pit… I figured better safe than sorry.” 

“You think it might be something dangerous?” Dick said, instantly becoming serious. 

“I already scanned it for explosives and listening devices,” Jason said, “but Tim reckoned it was a good idea to go over it with some of his tech before I started handling it.”

“Probably a good idea,” Dick agreed. 

Being careful not to disturb the box, Dick x-rayed the package, checking for more detailed contaminates, while Jason went over it with a magic sniffer Jason Blood had gifted Bruce years back. 

“It’s a knife,” Dick said after a moment.

“Nothing too fucked up about it, other then having been in a Lazarus Pit at some point in history,” Jason agreed, setting down the device and kneeling to open up the box. Dick hovered next to him tensely, but Jason ignored him in favor of pulling out a velvet-lined case for the most ornate dagger Jason had ever seen. 

“Looks ceremonial,” mused Jason unsheathing the thing gingerly, “Jesus, this thing has got to be old as fuck.”

Dick made a weird strangled sound next to him.

“That’s a courting dagger,” Dick said in shock, “Talia gave Bruce one, ages ago.”

“Huh,” Jason hummed, tilting the mirror like blade in the light, “Kinda romantic. Better than ring or flowers, I’ll give you that.”

“Jason-” Dick began sharply.

“Relax,” Jason rolled his eyes, “It's probably Ra's being a dramatic asshole and warning me off Talia or something.”

“But what if it’s exactly what it looks like?” Dick looked far from convinced. 

“What? As a courting gift?” Jason snorted.

“Yeah,” Dick said seriously.

Jason laughed outright at that. How utterly absurd could Dick get?

“Oh, please,” Jason snickered, “Ra’s doesn’t even like me, remember? Besides, isn’t it Timmy who he has the hard on for?”

“Maybe…” Dick frowned, “But still, I remember Bruce talking about how serious that kind of gesture was in the league… Those daggers are precious; they’re not something you just hand out.”

“Yeah, that is weird…” Jason shook his head as he looked at the jewel encrusted hilt. He’d bet his savings that this thing was worth a fortune, “I’ll call Talia and see if she knows anything.”

“I don’t like this,” Dick grumbled. 

“Noted,” Jason rolled his eyes as he gathered up the tools he’d borrowed and packed them back the box. Except the magic detectors. He was hoping Dick was distracted enough that he wouldn’t notice Jason had stuffed those under the couch. Those things were fucking useful. 

“I think you should come stay at the Manor until we know what Ra’s is planning,” Dick said stubbornly. 

“Ha, that sounds like a bloodbath waiting to happen,” Jason snorted.

“At least come stay with me,” Dick pleaded. 

That sounded dangerous for a whole host of other reasons. 

“Goodbye Dickie,” Jason said pushing the box into his hands and trying to push him out the door.

“Jason, I’m serious,” Dick planted his feet and glowered at him. 

He was too pretty to do that very well, Jason mused. 

“So am I,” Jason rolled his eyes, “Seriously, it’s fine. If I was worried about it I would have chucked it in the trash.”

“If something happens-” Dick insisted. 

“I know how to call for backup,” Jason said dryly. Not that he probably would. 

Dick looked like he sincerely wanted to say something else, but finally he shook his head and backed off, “Just… call if you get more info.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason waved him out and locked the door. 

Dick was so paranoid sometimes. And what the fuck was with him and suddenly deciding that everyone and their dog wanted Jason’s ass all of a sudden? Jason knew he was hardly hideous, but pretty much every other member of the Bat’s were miles more attractive than he was. It was just a fact. 

Jason plopped down on the couch to call Talia, when he noticed that the velvet bottom of the box the dagger had comin wasn’t laying completely flat. Curious, Jason lifted the padding to find a note hidden at the bottom. 

It was in the League’s special dialect of Arabic, but Jason had plenty of practice with that. 

-

_ Hello My Vicious One, _

_ You may remember that although my daughter saw fit to cut corners and restore your mind with the Pit waters, it was I who took you in. I restored your body from the feeble husk it had become. I rid you of the last vestiges of death and taught your soul how to fight once more. Somehow, you walked away from death by your own power, and for that alone you earned my special attention. My daughter may have led you astray and set you on a foolish path for revenge for her own petty purposes, but you have risen above them, without the Bat, and claimed a small part of the underworld as your own. _

_ I have a proposition for you that I think you shall find intriguing. Come to the base where I first raised you from darkness’, and show the guards the dagger I sent you and they will grant you access to my quarters. There we may speak freely. _

_ The Demon Head _

_ \- _

What the fuck? 

Jason had no idea what to make of that. Talia had told him that Ra’s had thought him unworthy because of his lowly origins. Could she have been lying? 

As soon as he thought it, Jason snorted. Talia lied all the time, that wasn’t the issue. The question was if Jason wanted to risk going to meet Ra’s. Talia’s contacts wouldn’t hold a candle to the types of resources Ra’s could give him. But of course, Ra’s was also less trustworthy.

Still, offending him was probably an even worse idea. 

Dick would throw a fit if he knew Jason was planning to go on his own, but he’d never been good at seeing the bigger picture. A gesture of good faith, that he wouldn’t insult Ra’s by bringing backup to an invitation that was clearly meant for him alone. That being said, Jason wasn’t going to be stupid about it. He’d go as prepared as he could get. 

Ra’s said it was the base where he’d been ‘raised from darkness’ so perhaps the place where he’d regained consciousness after wandering blindly through Gotham’s streets? His memories before he’d been pushed into the pit were a confusing mess of images and sensations that made his head ache to try and parse through. 

Mostly he remembered the feel of a sword in his hand and the ache in his arms as he was trained, the cool salty smell of the air, the slide of silk cloth against his skin, staring endlessly at the intricate rafters of a ceiling, the low rumble of Ra’s voice, a window where he sometimes kept watch-

Oh. Oh, he knew where he was supposed to go. 

* * *

Stepping foot on Infinity Island was a bit like stepping into a dream that someone else had. Everything familiar and foreign at the same time, but Jason refused to let that sway him: if he was meeting with the Demon Head, there could be no trace of uncertainty in him. 

It took longer than expected for Jason to be confronted by assassins. They came at him so quickly he didn’t even have a chance to show them the dagger, instead he focused on taking them down as quickly and thoroughly as possible. 

The next set were rightfully more wary. 

“Look, your boss invited me here, any chance we could skip this part?” Jason asked holding up the dagger. 

There was a ripple of shock through the group and Jason was suddenly being sized up in a completely different manner. 

They conferred quickly amongst themselves, and Jason caught the term ‘al sirr’ being thrown around multiple times. He wasn’t familiar with that one. 

“We will take you to him,” the leader of the group finally told him with a slight bow. 

Interesting. 

Jason was led back through the maze of buildings and vegetation that he somewhat recognized. 

“We are allowed no further,” the assassin said finally, gesturing for Jason to continue on his own, “Our Master is waiting for you.”

Jason inclined his head and continued on his own. These halls were much more familiar and so was the stillness that made the hair on his neck stand on end. He caught himself switching into the silent lope that Talia had taught him just to avoid the sound of his own footsteps. 

God Ra’s was such a creepy fuck. 

The door at the end of the hallway could be no one but Ra’s. It was too gaudy to be anyone else's. Jason didn’t bother knocking, just stepped inside. 

“Well hello, Jason,” Ra’s greeted him from where he was reclined on an enormous bed, “You’re here sooner than I expected.”

Jason felt distinctly uncomfortable. He supposed Ra’s did say that he coming to his personal quarters so they wouldn’t be overheard. Still… he didn’t expect to come to his bedroom. 

“You need a new head of security,” Jason said bluntly instead, “I got way too close to the base without being braced.”

“Indeed. Perhaps you could take over that role?” Ra’s mused. 

“What?” Jason frowned.

“A passing fancy,” Ra’s waved his confusion away, “you and I are not at that point yet.”

Jason bit back telling him they’d never be ‘at that point’. 

“So are you going to explain what this was about?” Jason asked holding up the dagger Ra’s had given him. 

“Oh, just a gesture,” Ra’s said, which Jason didn’t believe for a second. Not with the way he assassin's had reacted. Not with whatever unnamable thing was in Ra’s eyes as they swept over him. 

_ It’s a courting dagger _, he could hear Dick telling him. Jason shook it off. There was no way. 

“What do you remember about your time here?” Ra’s said rising from the bed and beckoning Jason over.

“Bits and pieces, why?” Jason said suspiciously. 

Jason did not like the smile Ra’s gave him. 

“Pity… I do wish my daughter had seen fit to leave you in my care. It was not her place to take you for her own,” there was a dark look on Ra’s face, but it was gone just as quickly, “Ah, but it did speed things up. You have become truly magnificent.”

A possessive hand traced over Jason’s side. 

Creepy. 

“Cut to the chase, Ra’s,” Jason snapped. 

This look Ra’s was giving him was also familiar for reason’s Jason didn’t understand. All he knew was that it made him feel small and a bit like he was shutting down. Jason ignored that feeling and tilted his chin up defiantly. 

Ra’s looked pleased by the reaction. 

“Mmm, very well then,” Ra’s said, “I’ll be frank then, I want access to study your blood. You know what immortality means to me, and you also know how significant it is that you came back without the use of a pit.”

“What, you didn’t get your fill when you had me here?” Jason frowned. 

Ra’s had a private smile for that. 

“We thought your mind was lost at the time,” Ra’s said, “I had not interest in something that would leave me an empty doll.”

“And now you know it won’t. Great,” huffed Jason, “And what do I get out of this?” 

“Free access to the League’s databank and, should you need it, a small elite force of assassins that will do your bidding,” Ra’s listed off.

This deal was a little too good to be true. It made Jason instantly suspicious. 

“What’s the catch?” Jason demanded, “Don’t pretend you couldn’t just get samples of my blood easily without all of this.”

Ra’s eyes lingered on the dagger for a moment like he was enjoying a private joke at Jason’s expense. 

“I could have, but that would have made it apparent that there might be something interesting in your blood and I am hardly the only one in the world after immortality. I don’t tolerate competitors,” Ra’s was back in Jason’s personal space again, “I’d like you to come personally if I require blood. It’s much nicer that way, is it not?” 

Jason didn’t like this, but he did want access to that databases. 

“I can call it off any time I want,” Jason finally said.

“Of course.” Ra’s inclined his head. 

Jason still felt wary, but he couldn’t think of a reason to say no.

“Alright, deal,” he agreed.

One vial of blood probably wouldn’t do too much harm, and like he’d pointed out before, it’s not like Ra’s couldn’t get it on his own anyway. At least this way Jason got something out of it. 

“Sit here,” Ra’s gestured to the bed while he prepared a syringe.

Jason sat cautiously and watching exactly what he was doing just incase he decided to dose him or something instead. 

“Remove your jacket and armor,” Ra’s ordered. Jason tipped his head back to say something snarky when he caught sight of something over Ra’s shoulder. 

“Is everything alright?” Ra’s asked, watching Jason’s face carefully, “Did you, by chance, remember something?”

“No,” Jason said firmly, carefully calming himself, “It’s nothing. And I’ll just roll up my sleeve, I don’t need to take anything off.” 

“...Very well,” Ra’s agreed. 

Jason focused all his attention of the blood drawing rather than dwell on the fact that he had so many memories of staring at Ra’s al Ghul’s bedroom ceiling. 

* * *

Jason knocked over a lamp when he hurriedly climbed through Dick’s bedroom window. 

“Jay?” Dick said in surprise, lowering his escrima sticks from where he had been crouched in a pair of sleep pants. 

“I…” Jason shook his head, trying to shake away the skin crawling memory of Ra’s eyes looking him over, “You said I could stay here for a while?”

“Of course…” Dick frowned, looking him over more closely, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Jason said curtly, shrugging off his jacket and shoes, “Just tired.”

“Ok…” Dick eyed him warily, “Let me just pull some extra blankets out for the couch-”

“Can I stay here?” Jason interrupted, “with you?”

He didn’t know why he said it, and Dick looked even more alarmed by the request. 

“Never mind-” Jason started to backtrack, hand scrubbing through his hair. 

“No,” Dick said a little too quickly, “It’s fine, I was just… surprised.”

“Right,” Jason said looking at the ground as he settled on the edge of the bed.

“Did… something happen?” Dick asked. 

Jason thought of the possessive hand skimming down his side as Ra’s told him he was a valuable asset. He was probably just imagining things though. Telling Dick would just make him even more paranoid than he already was. 

“No,” Jason decided, “Nothing happened. I’m good.”

He didn’t care if Dick didn’t believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay maaaaybe starting to believe Dick, but he's still mostly convinced he doesn't know what he's talking about. He definitely is going to be a lot more wary of interactions with Ra's from then on though,
> 
> What villain should be next?


	4. Floyd Lawton (Deadshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Can we Deadshot appreciating J's ass while Dick loses it? please and thank you!_
> 
> I know I just posted, but since the last chapter was a little darker, I wanted to bring the story back on track with something lighter. So...

Dick was getting a little worried that he’d get too used to Jason sleeping by his side.

Not that they’d really done anything but literally sleep next to each other, but it was… nice. Really nice. It made coming back to his apartment feel like an actual home sometimes rather than just another base of operations. Jason wasn’t there at all really during the day- though Dick sometimes woke up to find an extra plate of breakfast sitting around for him after Jay left- and their patrol schedules rarely synched up, but the simple fact of another person’s warmth beside him  of Jason made Dick feel calm in ways he’d never expected. 

He felt like he had been starving, but hadn’t realized it. His chest felt light and full in ways he couldn’t quite describe. 

Dick still didn’t know why Jason had changed his mind and decided to stay with him. He said that he’d sorted out everything about the knife already (though Dick wasn’t sure he’d ever taken the threat seriously in the first place) so it didn’t make much sense. But Dick couldn’t deny that it eased much of the worry that had been building in his chest that Jason was with him and not out there getting seduced by some villain. 

For some reason that relaxed feeling made him think that it would be a good idea to invite Jason onto a case he was working on. 

There was a new supplier on the streets trying to break out into the market by slipping samples of his new drug into middle and high schoolers backpacks. Mostly he’d been hitting Bludhaven schools thus far- Dick had been a bit overwhelmed by some new gang wars lately so it took a while for him to notice- but apparently the guy was based out of Gotham.

Probably wanted to test the success of his drug before he tried a market where the Bat or the Red Hood might come down on him. 

For good reason too, since Jason looked like he was going to murder someone when Dick showed him the case files. 

“Keep it non-lethal Hood,” Dick warned as they suited up.

“Bastards like that deserve to burn in hell,” Jason snarled, the sound much more menacing through the voice mod of the helmet. 

“I’m serious Hood-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the rules about working with you goldie,” Jason waved him off. 

Dick still caught himself double checking that the bullets Jason had loaded were rubber. 

It would always be weird working in masks in daylight, but sometimes there was no way around it. 

They hid themselves in the shadows of a roof overlooking a school Dick had heard was starting to have more issues with the drug. Jason was tense beside him, and Dick had to remind himself that trying to lay any comforting hand on him right now would probably just end in violence. 

They stayed in mostly silence as they waited for their mark to follow his usual routine and come up to the rooftop to set up shop for the burgeoning addicts of the school. Jason was better at long distance than he was, so Dick was hoping they could settle this quickly without terrorizing the school. 

“Sniper on the building to left,” Jason suddenly said.

“ _ What?! _ ” Dick whipped around just to catch the slightest glint of a scope on a nearby roof. 

“Doesn’t look like it’s aiming for us,” Jason commented. 

“A sniper aiming anywhere near a school doesn’t sound good,” Dick shook his head, “I’ll go around back and see if I can take them by surprise. You stay here in case our guy comes out.”

He kind of though Jason might protest, but he just grunted his agreement. Dick supposed someone selling to kids would be a higher priority to him, especially since he could probably punish him more if Dick was busy. 

Stomping down the bad feeling in his chest, Dick grappled up to a nearby ledge before scaling the building by hand to ensure a silent approach. When he pulled himself up onto the rooftop he saw the tripod and sniper rifle still poised and set up on the other edge of the roof, but no sign of the sniper himself. 

Dick ducked just in time to miss a fist to the head. 

He dropped automatically and kicked out, just barely missing taking the snipers legs out from under them. 

“What the hell, aren’t Bats only supposed to come out at night?” grumbled a familiar voice. 

“Deadshot?!” Dick said in surprise. 

“Aw hell, what’s Lawton doing here?” grumbled Jason over the comm. 

Dick didn’t really like the familiar way Jason said his name, but he had no time to dwell on it with one of the deadliest assassins in the world poised to fight in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” Dick demanded, hands gripping his escrima sticks a little more firmly. 

“Same thing as you, I’d imagine,” said Deadshot dryly, “unless there’s more drug selling scumbags hanging around kids that I don’t know about.”

“Lawton,” Jason said having apparently abandoned his post in favor of landing on the roof next to Dick and pulling off his helmet. Dick barely had time to process his alarm when Jason grinned and strode forward to clasp hands with Deadshot with a camaraderie that Dick didn’t like one bit, “good to see you man.”

“Should have known you’d be around, kid,” Deadshot grinned, clapping Jason on the back, “I liked your work on that fucker who was hanging around Madison school a couple months back. Nice and clean.”

Jason preened under the praise, and Dick scowled deeper. Not just because he didn’t know what had happened at Madison school- and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t like it when he found out- but also because Deadshot had not stopped  _ touching _ Jason for whatever reason. 

The fact that Jason didn’t even seem to notice implied that it was probably normal for them. 

“You didn’t really answer the question before,” Dick said coming up beside them and barely resisting shoving between them, “What are you doing here?”

Deadshot looked between them, a hint of a smirk gracing his features for a moment.

“Don’t really tolerate bastards that target kids,” he shrugged, “I’ve got a daughter in Gotham, y’know? I do what I can to clean out the trash every now and then.”

“‘Priciate it,” Jason said back honestly, “I’ve missed working with you, man.”

“Right back at you, kid,” Deadshot said, giving Jason’s arm a squeeze, “One of these nights we should hit 10th and make a little noise. My kid has to take that road to the bus stop and the gangs there have been a little too arrogant for my liking.”

“It’s a date,” grinned Jason.

Dick ground his teeth. 

“You better not have forgotten our no killing rule, Deadshot,” Dick said with a hard look. 

“Ah, are you Bats the ones cramping Hood’s style these days?” Deadshot said lazily.

“They wish,” Jason snorted.

“No killing in Gotham, or it’s back to Blackgate,” Dick warned. 

“Right, sure, like that place has ever held me,” Deadshot said dryly, making Jason snort. Dick glared at him. 

“I’m serious…” Dick said gripping his escrima sticks a little tighter. 

“Don’t worry, Nightwing, I’ve got a kid, remember?” Deadshot placated him, “I’m not going to do anything that is going to get me caught and sent to jail.”

Key word  _ caught _ , Dick thought. 

“Speaking of which, you want to take the shot, Hood?” Deadshot asked, jerking his chin towards the scope.

“Hell yeah,” Jason said, his face lighting up like Christmas had come early. Dick supposed they were nice guns, but Jason could have just as nice ones if he spent more time at the Manor. 

Dick noticed Deadshot’s eye flicking down to admire ass and thighs ass he crouched down. 

Dick made an angry warning sound, glaring at him. Deadshot just grinned in response.

“God, you’re obvious,” he chuckled quietly so Jason wouldn’t hear. 

“Stay away from him,” Dick hissed back. 

“Easy, birdy,” Deadshot said giving him a patronizing look, “He’s a bit young for me. Doubt the kid even knows he flirts as much as he does.”

“You’re flirting back,” Dick accused. 

“Hardly a crime,” Deadshot said mockingly, “‘sides, I can still admire a nice view when I see one.”

A pointed look at Jason’s thighs again. 

“You-” Dick started hotly.

*BANG*

Even silencer muffling things, the sound of the rifle going off was still startling. 

“Got ‘em,” Jason said standing with a satisfied look.

“Nice one,” Deadshot said coming to admire the view as well.

“Jesus, Hood, we agreed non-lethal,” Dick cursed as looked as well at the supplier bleeding out on the rooftop. 

“Sure, and it won’t be lethal if you get your ass down there and do your job until the pigs show up,” Jason shrugged without a hint of remorse. 

Deadshot laughed and Dick cursed both of them again as he launched himself off the rooftop to the next building. 

The guy would live, but he’d no doubt be crippled for life. No slipping into schools unnoticed anymore. A nicer fate than what Deadshot would have chosen no doubt, but Dick wasn’t in a charitable mood. 

A glance at the rooftop where he’d come from showed that Jason and Deadshot had disappeared together somewhere. 

Jason was going to drive him crazy by the end of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is not cute, but Jason still assumes that Dick is being aggressive because he's a rule follower half the time.
> 
> I don't remember if Jason and Deadshot have ever worked together (or against each other) in the comics, but I feel like they would get along.
> 
> Also, thank you for all villain suggestions! I kinda liked the one where Dick eventually becomes one of Jay's villains, but that's probably darker than I'll go with this story lol. Might keep it in mind for another story though.


	5. Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _hey there, if your still taking prompts can you do bane/jason for your villain story? There's so few for that pairing and i neeeeeeeed some._
> 
> Oh man, Jason getting caught under Bane is a bit of a terrifying thought. But here's a short little something. (It's a bit Dick centric, but I really wanted it from his POV for this one)

“Hood, what are you _ doing here?! _” Dick hissed as he and Jason ducked behind some crates that avoid a spray of gunfire. 

“In case you forgot, we’re in _ my _ territory tonight,” Jason shot back, “if anything, I should be asking you that question.”

The real reason Dick didn’t want Jason there was because the thugs shooting at them were hired by Black Mask. If there was a chance the gang leader was anywhere nearby, he didn’t want Jason within a mile of the creep. Every time they met, the villain made it abundantly clear that he’d like to do things to Jason that made Dick’s stomach turn over in horror and his blood boil with rage. 

Not that Jason would accept that as an answer. 

“This is my case,” Dick said instead. 

“Yeah? And why do you keep taking cases in my territory _ Nightwing _?” Jason said mockingly, “Careful now, some people might think you’re trying to get my attention.”

He was not. 

Probably. 

“Hood-”

“Stay out of my way, Big Bird,” Jason said shoving him aside as the gunfire died down, “You’re bad for business.”

Before Dick could reply, Jason was throwing what looked like a granade out from their hiding spot and then dashing out guns blazing as things exploded and people shouted. Dick tried to follow after him, but another group of goons had snuck around to their hiding place and instead he had to leap out of the way of another round of gunfire and work on subduing them. 

“Someone has been eating their wheaties,” Dick commented with a grunt as one thug tried to plough straight into him. This group wasn’t the regular set of false facer’s he was used to. They were a lot burlier for one, and although they had guns they seemed far more interested in pummeling him with their fists. 

Unfortunately for them, Dick was even more deadly at close range than he was at a distance. 

“Down you go,” Dick said, flashing a grin as he helped trip one of the goons down a set of stairs while the other’s ignored their fallen comrade and kept coming after him. 

Ah, such camaraderie. 

Speaking of camaraderie, he really needed to regroup with Jason. Their was still a lot shouting and gunshots at the front of the building, so he figured he was still doing fine, but Dick would rather be safe than sorry.

Dick tasered the thug closest to him, but he just flinched before continuing to come after him. 

He frowned, were they on drugs or something? With the amount of strength they were putting behind every punch, Dick decided he didn’t care to drag the fight out. 

“You know, this has been real fun, but you know me: busy, busy, busy. What say we wrap this up?” Dick said covering his mouth before dropping a sleeper bomb. 

Even with that, it still took the goons ages to go down. 

Something funny was going on. Black Mask might run a good portion of the drug trade, but his muscle wasn’t usually pumped up on anything too dangerous. 

All of a sudden, the ground beneath him shook and there was a cracking sound as loud as a gunshot…. Something that sounded extra loud because in its wake, the sound of gunfire from out front went silent. 

Dick took off in that direction at a run. 

He froze as he caught sight of _ Bane _, lifting Jason’s limp body out of the slight crater where the supervillain must have slammed him down. 

“Ay, it is no wonder Black Mask paid a high price from you to be brought to him. Mmm, but now that I see you, I might just keep you to myself,” hummed Bane.

Dick saw red.

A part of his brain was putting together the fact that Black Mask must have hired outside help to take care of Red Hood. That the reason’s that so many of the thugs had been so difficult to take down is that they must have been pumped full of venom. 

Most of Dick could only process the shattered bits of Jason’s helmet, the blood streaking the cracked pavement, and that massive _ paw _ of a hand slipped not so innocently underneath Jason’s jacket.

Dick thinks he might have screamed. He knows that he jumped onto Bane’s back and brought down his escrima sticks with the highest volt of electricity he had. Unfortunately, just like his men, Bane didn’t go down. He did drop Jason though with a roar and _ slammed _ himself- and thus Dick- back against the wall.

He heard several things crack- possibly the building, probably mostly him- but rage made him feel almost numb as he brought the stick that hadn’t been knocked out of his hand down into Bane shocking him over and over again. Seeing as that just made Bane more angry, he switched tactics, grabbing a fistful of tubes pumping venom into the monster of a man and _ pulling _.

Unfortunately, only some of them came loose. 

This time when Bane slammed Dick back, it was much more deliberate and damaging. His vision whited out and he lost a good few seconds as his grip slackened without his permission and Dick slumped to the ground. 

“Oh I remember _ you,” _Bane growled, “I should have killed you when you were just a fly buzzing around my head. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Dick could see Jason laying far too still and vulnerable a few feet away. There was too much blood on the ground Dick didn’t like the angle one of Jason’s legs were sitting at. He liked the blood sneaking out from beneath his curls even less. If Dick went down, there was no one who would be able to save Jason in time. 

“Any last words, el mosca?” 

Dick closed his eyes.

“M, help.”

“I thought you’d never ask, darling,” M said in his ear as a door opened behind his back and Bane roared in fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you'll _never_ guess who was requested next? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page as well as shorter requests that won't make it to AO3.


End file.
